sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Living Daylights (song)
| format = | recorded = 1987 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = |4:46 |6:48 |4:40 }} | label = Warner Bros. | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Manhattan Skyline | prev_year = 1987 | next_title = Stay on These Roads | next_year = 1988 | misc = }} "The Living Daylights" is a song performed by Norwegian pop group A-ha for the 1987 James Bond film of the same name. It was written by guitarist Pål Waaktaar. After first appearing in the context of the film, a revised version was included in the band's Stay on These Roads studio album, which came out in 1988. Origin and recording John Barry was listed on the credits as co-writer and producer, and the initial release of the song was his version. A second version of the song, re-worked by A-ha in 1988, later appeared on their third album, Stay on These Roads. When interviewed on a late-night show in 1987, Barry said that he found working with the band exhausting secondary to the band's insistence on using their own version of the song for release. In an interview with Hot Rod Magazine, keyboardist Magne Furuholmen said that "band's fight with Barry left a rather unpleasant aftertaste. Apparently, he compared us to Hitlerjugend in a newspaper interview." Waaktaar stated that although Barry produced the track, he never contributed to the songwriting process and should not have been credited as such (the band Duran Duran made similar claims after they worked briefly with Barry on the theme to the previous Bond film, "A View to a Kill", in 1985). However, Waaktaar has also said: "I loved the stuff he Barry added to the track. I mean, it gave it this sort of really cool string arrangement. That's when it, for me, started to sound like a Bond thing." Release and reception "The Living Daylights" was released in the summer of 1987. The song peaked at number five in the United Kingdom and number one in Norway. The song remains one of A-ha's most played songs in live concerts and has often been extended into a "sing-along" with the audience, as featured on the live album How Can I Sleep with Your Voice in My Head. In live performances, Paul Waaktaar often included the main James Bond Theme in his guitar solo. Evan Cater of Allmusic said the song was "a strong sample of Seven and the Ragged Tiger-influenced Europop, enhanced by Morten Harket's powerhouse falsetto vocals." |title=Allmusic review of The Living Daylights soundtrack album |accessdate=December 21, 2008 }} South African heavy metal band The Narrow released a cover version in 2005.http://www.asongz.com/mp3/the-narrow-the-living-daylights.html Retrieved 11 March 2014 Music video The music video, which was directed by Steve Barron, was shot at the 007 Stage in London, which was built specifically for the Bond franchise. It features various scenes from the film projected on to the band as they perform in the empty 007 Stage. Separate footage from the movie itself is shown, along with footage from the film traced out and inserted to the footage of the band performing, which was a groundbreaking, yet expensive innovation at that time. Formats and track listings 7": Warner Bros. / W 8305 United Kingdom # "The Living Daylights" - 4:04 # "The Living Daylights" (Instrumental) - 4:36 12": Warner Bros. / W 8305T United Kingdom # "The Living Daylights" (Extended Mix) - 6:48 # "The Living Daylights" (7 Inch Version) - 4:04 # "The Living Daylights" (Instrumental) - 4:36 * Track 1 is also known as "Extended Version". * Also released as a 12" picture disc (W 8305TP) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Alternate rejected theme song Like other Bond themes before it, A-ha's release was not the only recorded song for the film. Synthpop band, Pet Shop Boys also recorded a song for the film that was optioned to the studio. The duo later reworked the song they submitted into "This Must Be the Place I Waited Years to Leave", which was released on their Behaviour album in 1990. See also * James Bond music * Outline of James Bond References External links * Music video for "The Living Daylights" * Category:A-ha songs Category:1987 singles Category:1988 singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Spain Song Category:Songs from James Bond films Category:Songs written by Paul Waaktaar-Savoy Category:Songs with music by John Barry (composer) Category:Music videos directed by Steve Barron Category:Warner Records singles Category:1987 songs